


Peggy Please

by LocalLibraryGremlin



Series: parts of that hamilton highschool au i will write sometime [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Love Discussions, M/M, Not Beta Read, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLibraryGremlin/pseuds/LocalLibraryGremlin
Summary: James and Alexander just wanted to watch a horror movie and now there involved in Peggy's schemes.





	Peggy Please

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey

“No no no I don't like this part.”

 

“But it's the best part!”

 

“Doesn't mean I have to like it!”

 

“Shhhhh just watch.”

 

“Hey guys what's-”

 

James shrieked and Alexander jumped nearly a foot in the air before swearing loudly. “Fucking hell Peggy!”

 

Peggy turned around and looked at the scene before her. James and Alexander where sitting on the couch in Alexander's basement, eating Skittles and popcorn, and watching _Halloween_ , specifically the part where Meyers is rising from the dead in the background.

 

“What are you guys doing?”

 

“Watching horror movies in order to avoid our problems. Peggy what do you want?” Alexander asked, pausing the movie.

 

“We need to get Angelica laid.”

 

“That sounds like an Angelica problem and something I don't want to be apart of.” James responded.

 

“Look, Angelica has been really busy trying to turn Alex and Eliza into a heterosexual couple despite the fact that you-” Peggy pointed to Alexander. “Are in love with John, and Eliza literally doesn't look at you unless Angelica asks about you.”

 

“Peggy!” Alex yelled, blushing.

 

“Oh right that was supposed to be a secret. Anyways, Angie had a relationship with this Church guy over the summer, and I say we give him a call.”

 

“You want Angelica to be in a relationship with some guy she met at church?” James asked, eating more popcorn.

 

“No, thats his last name. Look, Angelica needs human contact, and plans that don't involve scheming.”

 

There was a brief pause, and both boys sighed before nodding.

 

“Great! Now move, I wanna watch.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> next week: We All Show Our Love In Different Ways (but please stay out of the air ducts) IS UPDATED


End file.
